Fish Brownies & Tea
by Kounellii
Summary: After Zuko's coronation and much rest, it was time to clean up the Fire Nation's mess. Groups are sent out with rescue missions via Hawky and Zuko's messenger birds. With Sokka leading, he asks for old Iroh's help. Ch2: Divided Dragons
1. Your Place or Mine?

Fish Brownies and Tea by: Kounellii

_Kou's comments_: I've only seen some of the episodes of Avatar and loved it! Especially Uncle Iroh's and Sokka's light-hearted humor. Just to recap, Uncle Iroh's tea shop is in Ba Sing Se called Jasmine Dragon.

_Disclaimer_: I still can't believe I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender's characters. Must remember to beg Nickelodeon for themX3

-+Your Place or Mine?+-

Standing in the slim shade of the overhanging sign of the Jasmine Dragon, Sokka impatiently squinted down the road. Sighing for the thousandth time, he squatted down and eased himself back against the warm wall. His meteorite sword rested against the wall next to him. He scowled and watched the little lizard-shaped lanyard Suki tied to the hilt of his sword, swish back and forth.

He sensed someone step out of the tea shop but paid him no mind. It was probably just another customer.

"You know Sokka, I can ask Fire Lord Zuko to have the Royal Swordsmith add a nice, little, dragon design if you want," suggested the older man in a deep resonant voice. He placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder, sending him clear to the moon.

"AHHH! Iroh, don't _sneak up_ on me like that," he complained. Sokka massaged his throbbing backside after he fell back down in surprise.

Iroh placed his hand on his belly (which wasn't as large since he lost weight in prison) and laughed. "Oh ho, but it wouldn't be considered sneaking if I step out of my tea shop in broad daylight. Which I did."

The young water tribe boy and new legendary hero absolutely did not find it amusing. But he got over it. There was business to attend to.

A few months ago, Zuko's coronation brought mixed feelings from the people of the other countries as well as within Fire Nation itself. However, with the help of Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and the rest of the water tribe men who fought with the Avatar; they spread the news far and wide of Zuko's aid at the ancient Air Temple, teaching Aang to fire bend, down to the defeat of Azula.

Of course, they didn't leave out details such as Zuko dragon-dancing with Aang.

That was courtesy of Uncle Iroh.

He was very proud (and entertained) to hear that his nephew and the Avatar learned one of the ultimate techniques of fire bending. In his defense though, he said to a glowering and embarrassed Zuko, "What? The people of Fire Nation would LOVE to hear that their new Fire Lord danced with dragons. It's an _immense_ accomplishment, Your Highness. You should tell all your guests who visit Fire Nation that story."

Fanning the dust off the tail end of his shirt, Sokka stood up straight and greeted his older friend properly.

He bowed his head slightly, then looked up at Iroh with an eager expression on his face.

"So, did you get my _instant message_? Haha, get it? INSTANT MESSAGE," laughed Sokka, slapping his knee in the process. "Cuz it's sent by the fastest way through _air_ by my _messenger bird_?"

Iroh scratched his beard bemusedly not knowing whether he should pretend to laugh or tell him he'd laugh later. But his bad pun reminded him of something.

The former Fire Nation general had led many sieges in his day. After long days of walking, days of fighting and recuperating, he and his troops would often feel down and out. Now the warriors of his troop weren't all bad.

In fact, the farther they got away from Fire Nation, the more relaxed and fun they became. Often, the others would try to tell "You're so hot" jokes to increase morale.

Or at least get a few laughs.

And this instance of Sokka's jokes reminded him rather painfully of it (in the cringing sort of way).

"Ooh, ah, good one! Er, ahahahaha!" laughed Iroh a bit forcefully. He looked heavenward when Sokka closed his eyes to wipe away his own tears of mirth.

"But seriously though, you did receive it right?"

He ran his fingers through his grey beard thoughtfully.

"You know Sokka, I have watched you when you're with your friends and my nephew, and you, well, uh-"

Feeling clouds of compliments coming on, Sokka smiled widely up at the old man.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, have you noticed my _finely_ developed muscles? Ooh, ooh, or my new skills of swordsmanship?"

Uncle Iroh blinked in the innocent gaze Sokka was shooting at him. "Not quite. But what I am trying to tell you is that you don't always 'bring the house down' if you know what I mean."

"… Ehh? Well, I mean, that's true. But I know that deep down, they were all laughing. Yeah, laughing. We were in the middle of an Avatar-vs-Fire-Nation-World-Domination crisis for crying out loud! So of course, y'know, they just couldn't laugh like I can at times of um, crisis?" finished Sokka lamely in one breath. His tanned face was blushing. He averted his gaze to the side.

"It's okay. Because I like the optimism and energy you always tell your jokes with. It maybe so that there might be a little _too much_ optimism, but that is what I enjoy most about your company. So about your letter, I would gladly be your partner," said Iroh with a reassuring smile at the legendary not-so-very-good-with-the-jokes Sokka.

But he still looked very glum about it. His ponytail was droopy and his blue eyes were downcast. Not many people knew this, but his love (or knack) for telling one-liners and wisecracks came from hearing his father, Chief Hakoda, tell them. He knew he didn't quite have Hakoda's ability for military briefing nor his charisma but Sokka thought he had _that_ in spades.

Iroh patted him gently on the shoulder. Then he poked it with his forefinger, repeatedly.

"Ah, your muscles really have grown tougher! It's as if I'm pushing an iron kettle," Iroh added tactfully, at once relieved when he saw Sokka's smug smile.

_Thank goodness he's easy to please_, thought Iroh. He watched sheepishly as the young warrior perked up and energetically demonstrated several sword thrusts with an imaginary sword.

Sokka paused in mid-thrust and seemed to be puzzling out something. He walked up to Iroh.

"You know, of all the things I've joked about, and there have been a great variety if I do say so myself, (_I'd say_, thought-interrupted Iroh) I have never joked about tea. Even relatively."

_It's amazing how one can think of doing that seriously_. Iroh coughed.

"Can't say that I've heard any myself. Although I do tell some pretty good proverbs. Just ask Zuko."

"Hey yeah! He tried to imitate you once, but that _kinda_ went over our heads. Scratch that, it didn't even _make it_ over our heads. But I've got an idea, Iroh my man! I'll come up with tea jokes and you can teach me some wise sayings. It'd be a nice addition to my Sokkadvice (Sokka advice). If I feel like saying something helpful, I can bust out my penny-for-your-thoughts instead of my usual wisecracks. Whaddya say?"

Iroh averted his gaze this time.

"That sounds… fair. I think."

"Alright! So let's get going Iroh. The Fire colonies aren't gonna clean themselves up!" called Sokka over his shoulder as he grabbed his real sword and beckoned him to follow.

"Patience Sokka. You can't forget about your messenger bird," said Iroh, chuckling.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Iroh. HAWKY! Get ooovver here!" he hollered. Then he remembered to whistle as the bird call he was taught by Bumi, Aang's literally old friend from Omashu when they visited.

Aang and the others took a few weeks to recuperate and, to put in Sokka's words "take a Fire Nation vacation cuz they _so_ owe us." But during the past few months, one thing was clear: there's a lot of damage control to be done.

From forgotten prisons to bringing Fire Nation refugees back to their villages. Sokka came up with the idea for creating a rescue schedule. They'll split up into pairs (including other kingdoms and villages with able-bodied people) and receive their rescue assignment via Hawky to locations that Zuko pointed out needs cleaning up.

Zuko also sent out hundreds of Fire Hawks with duplications of Sokka's request which set the plan in motion.

Since Aang, Katara, and the other benders did the heavy fighting at the forefront and needed more time to relax, Sokka took up the first round of missions. He decided on asking Iroh to join him as they journey on Appa, Aang's air bison, toward some of the abandoned prisons and villages near Fire Nation first.

As they climbed aboard (Sokka climbing, Iroh just jumped) and got Appa going, Sokka raised his voice to be heard over the rushing wind, "So what do you think about making a quick stop by Zuko's place? I know Ba Sing Se is pretty far from the palace so this would be a good time for you to visit. Y'know, cuz I heard from your tea shop waitresses that you only got to visit him once since the coronation."

Old Iroh's eyes widened in surprise. He looked over at Sokka, who was lounging back against the ledge of the saddle, pretending to be laid back like he didn't say anything so considerate. Just like someone he knew.

A small smile formed among the wrinkles of Iroh's face.

"Sokka, I wouldn't mind it if you called me Uncle."

Sokka's head immediately jerked in Iroh's direction. "SERIOUSLY? Wow, even Pakku didn't let me call him grampa or even Gram-Pakku!"

Iroh couldn't help but laugh at that last nickname. "Sokka, you remind me of someone," he remarked, this time in a melancholic tone.

"Huh? Who?"

"My younger brother, Ozai. Back when he wasn't so bad."

_EXTRA_: It was so sad Pakku didn't let Sokka call him grampa. And Sokka called Iroh, Iroh, not Uncle in Book 2 (episode where Iroh asks Team Avatar for their help to rescue Zuko). But for the sake of showing their closeness, he gets to call him Uncle too. Please review!


	2. Divided Dragons

**Fish Brownies & Tea** by: Kounellii**  
**

_Kou's comments_: Fire Lord Ozai's childhood was never revealed, but there was a portrait done of him when he was a baby in "The Beach" episode. When Iroh tells his story about himself and Ozai, I left out the quotations because he becomes the sole narrator.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender," but I love it as if it were my own creation. This fanfic's plot's my own creation.

-+Divided Dragons+-

The young water tribe warrior gaped at Iroh. He just couldn't imagine the former Fire Lord ever being a kid.

Not that Sokka really got to know him. He tried to recall Ozai and couldn't remember if he ever saw him in person. Ozai puppet aside.

Iroh chuckled. "I know, I know. It's one of those things in life where the person before you is all that you see. No thoughts upon their childhood or those they love. Perhaps our minds do so to be kind to us."

"'Kind to us'?" repeated Sokka.

Iroh nodded. "Yes, especially in times of war. If we start to wonder about the fact that the person you're fighting was a kid, had parents, who loved some and hated others; it becomes a terrible thing indeed, when you realize you're literally holding their life in your hands."

Sokka was silent as he took in that information.

"Of course, the Avatar, being raised by peaceful monks, was always thinking about that. Your friend carried a heavy burden when it came to my brother's fate. Oh well, it's all good now! My brother is alive and kicking. Or at least kicking at the bars of his cell."

Sokka face-vaulted at Iroh's abrupt cheerfulness. But he shook his head and joined in with Iroh's laughter.

"Hehe, guess we should be cashing in on our laughter! After all, now's the time I've always been telling the guys about: It was all bad then, but it'll be something to laugh about later."

They both chuckled for a few more minutes. They adjusted themselves in the seat basket.

He asked tentatively, "Um, I- Uncle? What was Ozai like, you know, when he was a kid? I mean, if ya' wanna tell me that is."

"Oh, I'd be happy to tell you. Better lay back, Sokka, this will be a long story."

* * *

In Fire Nation, back when my father Azulon was still the Fire Lord, my younger brother and I had plenty of free time. My grandfather, as you know, was Sozin. He was still alive – yes, Sokka, I got to know the fiercesome Sozin.

Whatever was said about him, let it not be said that he wasn't a great grandfather! Haha, I remember he let us have as much ice cream as we wanted. Not many knew this, but if we had a bad mark from a teacher, you could be sure that that teacher would be having a very, er, heated meeting with grandfather Sozin!

But I digress. Ozai and I were twenty-one years apart* (which of course, explains why he still has all his hair and I don't). When I wanted to do something, he'd want to do it too. If I disliked something, he'd declare he hated it too. He was an adorable younger brother back then.

When he was born, I was obviously pretty shocked! I couldn't believe my parents stil- ahem, yes, you're right Sokka, too much information!

Anyway, I had just come back from my first siege. And of an Air temple no less. I trained with a small troop, wanting to be treated like everyone else. We traveled abroad. It was extremely boring. But finally, my troop was assigned to take over one of the lesser Air temples.

It was a brilliant battle, or at least getting to see the Air nomads fighting. We couldn't even get close. And you know, fighting with fire, your range is pretty short. It ended in failure obviously, but the Fire Nation didn't treat it as such. I believe they said it was an encounter for recording Air techniques. Pff!

Of course, air is an element that is needed for fire to ignite. However, too much air ceases fire. I thought I was pretty strong, but I couldn't tell you how many times my firebending kept going up in a puff of smoke.

But my parents probably knew that my troop wouldn't even be able to engage in combat. What with the nomads hating confrontation and the fact that no one in my troop could use fire to propel ourselves into the temple. When I came home, Mother had a very relieved face.

Until now, I suspect she had me placed for that boring battle on purpose to protect me. I just collapsed in my bed and ordered for my welcome-home party to be postponed til tomorrow.

"Iroh, I know that you're tired, but everyone made preparations to congratulate you," my mother told me.

Without looking up from lying face down on my bed, I said, "I'm tired. Besides, I hate to say it Mother, but you've really let yourself go."

My mother laughed. "Of course I had to eat more. I'm pregnant."

I shot up out of bed like it was lit on fire. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME! But why? When? You never mentioned this in any of your letters to me."

She looked at me a little guiltily. She reached over and held my shoulder. "Iroh, I was forbidden to tell you... I know you wouldn't hurt anyone without cause... but your father said that you might not be too keen on having a sibling and I thought so a little..."

My mother gave me a knowing look.

"Oh, _oh_! I see. But that's ridiculous! I could care less which of us gets the throne."

Mother didn't look quite convinced.

A few months later, Ozai was born. Ho, he cried like there was no tomorrow. I'm ashamed to say it, but I did not visit him at his end of the corridor much! Don't give me that look, Sokka. I was young and being a prince, wasn't raised to know how to care for babies.

As the years went by, I went on more missions abroad for Fire Nation. In the times that I did spend at home, Ozai and I would only greet each other formally. You know how it is with siblings so many years apart and with me going away most of the year, we barely knew each other.

But one day, I just happened to be home for the winter.

I was 27 years old. I was walking through the outside corridor to take a look at the garden. Then I felt a tug at the dress cord around my waist. I looked down.

"Um, Big Brother Iroh? I'm sorry to bother you," said Ozai, a little shyly.

All of his hair was tied up in the customary topknot. In fact, Zuko greatly resembled his younger self.

He seemed to be rocking a little on his feet. I waited for him to say something. Finally, I broke the silence between us.

I pointed at a white gardenia. It was the only one among the lotus flowers at the foot of the tree. "Ozai, do you see that white flower over there?"

Ozai nodded.

"That gardenia, while it is young and white right now, will take on a golden color as it ages. An earthbender told me that they call it, 'Golden Magic.'* It's best grown in warm climates. Which is why I made an order for a crate load of them to be sent here from the Earth Kingdom."

"Whoa! But Big Brother, I thought that we haven't conquered the Earth Kingdom yet!"

I laughed but quickly stopped, for Ozai looked depressed.

"No, no, I wasn't laughing at you! You're memory serves you correctly. We haven't gotten any closer to breaching their walls, let alone their flower shops."

Ozai blinked. "But then, how did you meet that earthbender?"

I smiled. Bending toward him and placing my hands on his shoulder, I looked from left to right, making sure we weren't being overheard. I motioned for him to walk with me out into the garden. Then I winked at him.

"Ozai, don't tell anyone this. After a couple of, well, not so successful missions to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom, I decided to take another approach. I waited for nightfall."

I paused and saw that Ozai was listening to me in rapt attention.

"Now, don't go judging me too harshly Ozai, but I timed my escape when it would have a high success rate: when the two dumbest of my troop took over as look-outs."

Little Ozai tried to stifle his laughter at my scheming and low opinion of the members of my troop.

"Brother, they couldn't have been too dumb. I mean, they became official soldiers and all," he insisted to me as if to defend the nameless soldiers.

I shrugged. "Possessing the power of fire bending isn't a replacement for intelligence! But to continue; I snuck out of my tent in a brown cloak. After I made sure they were in deep conversation, I made my way down the hill in the early morning hours."

"I walked up to those great gates of Earth Kingdom and called up to the guard to let me in. Now the guard of Earth Kingdom was no fool. He earthbended a wall around me. He asked, 'Stranger, I know that it is impossible for a man to come all the way here from any direction without some transport and provisions. Yet you appear before me with no luggage or camellama*.'"

I said, "Sir, then should you not have pity on me? I had to go all the way around after I spotted the Fire Nation camp and ended up having to leave my heavy bag and buffalo-yak* in order to run in case I had to. I know some martial arts but I'm afraid even I know it's no match against the Confrontation Nation."*

"_Confrontation Nation_?" questioned Ozai, very bewildered.

"Haha, I needed that guard to believe I wasn't suspicious and what better way than to insult his enemies? Little Brother, you need to learn that the other countries don't look kindly on us. And that they're not taking things lying down. 'Confrontation Nation' is just one of the nicer names they give us."

I gestured for my brother to sit beside me on the stone bench in a small obscure corner of the garden.

"The guard liked that insult and let me in. With the money I had, I was able to discreetly live among the earth people. I learned many things. But it might be that I was mistaken to ever have set foot there."

"Why?" whispered Ozai, as if afraid.

I looked from his face to the late afternoon sky. "Because I found that I forgot the reason why I infiltrated the Earth Kingdom. Forgot that I was a firebender. I couldn't bare the thought of ruining these people's lives!"

My brother could see that I was in pain. He didn't say anything. Ozai knew, in his quiet and pensive way, that words would be meaningless.

I was relieved. I felt that I was carrying such a weight on my heart. I feared that once I revealed how torn I was over my duties, I would be shunned. But Ozai understood.

From then on, we truly became brothers. I told him things that I wouldn't be able to tell anyone else. He in turn was always eager to hear the stories of my battles.

"Hey Roh! (His nickname for me.) Father said you'll be going to hunt a dragon so you can become the ultimate firebender," he told me as I gave him a piggyback ride.

I chuckled. "You've only kept reminding me for weeks now. But do you really think dragons know such great techniques?"

"Of course! Or at least that's what people say," he insisted into my ears.

"Alright, alright. But don't get your hopes up. Dragons are rare now."

"Yeah, but Father said you won't fail. You're always the best," Ozai said quietly.

And you know, Sokka? I did manage to catch a dragon. I had to trick him though. I led him into believing I was like the other firebenders: shoots first and asks questions later. I ran along a narrow ledge, firing at the dragon as its long body flew along the mountain. I made sure that his attention was on me by insulting him. Finally, his head rammed into another mountain in front of it.

Hmm? Oh yes, the dragon wasn't angry at all. He thought I was clever. Which worked out for me, of course. As you recall from Zuko's and Aang's tale, I also did the same dragon dance.

I returned home to a grand celebration. My father complimented me. He said the very thing that turned Ozai from me indefinitely.

He called me his favorite son. Not only in front of our family, but in front of the people who were crowded at the foot of the stairs.

I looked back for Ozai, but I could only see his back as he ran along the side hallway. No one else noticed that he wasn't at the celebration. Except me.

* * *

Sokka looked over at Iroh as he finished his tale. His face seemed to age a hundred years. Iroh's face was bowed down in sorrow.

Appa growled to indicate that they were nearing the Fire Nation gates. Sokka peered over and saw that in an hour or two they would be there.

They continued the rest of the way in silence except for the rushing wind. He just didn't know what to say to his companion. Like Ozai, he knew that this kind of dejection can't go away with mere words. Sokka reflected on Iroh's family.

They landed and crossed through the palace in a warm welcome by Fire Lord Zuko himself. Iroh offered a small smile and let Sokka do all the talking. After dinner, Zuko couldn't help noticing that the two most annoyingly cheerful people he knew looked like they just had the flu.

He knocked on his guest's door. Silence. He knocked a little more.

"HEY! Will you open up already? Please!" added his highness in an effort to remain polite.

But his anger left him upon the look on his guest's face. "Uh, hey Sokka. You look as put out as my Uncle does. What's the matter?" Zuko asked as he entered the room.

"I think you'd better sit down," replied Sokka. After he finished relaying Iroh's and Ozai's estranged relationship, Zuko closed his eyes.

"I guess I always knew there must've been a reason why my Father acted like such a weed. I mean, Uncle's a great guy so it made me wonder how Father ended up the way he did when they're brothers."

Yeah, but you and Azula have that same dysfunctional relationship," pointed out the water tribe boy, much to his highness's dismay.

They talked through the night. Finally, Sokka came up with an idea, much to the baffled Zuko.

The next day...

"Here's a joke: Zuko walks into his room and sees his Aang-marked maps covered with writing. Dragon-breathing angry, he stomps over to Uncle and asks, 'Who wrote all over my maps? I'll kill him!' And you know what Uncle said?"

"Am I dead yet?" muttered Azula, exasperatedly. She lied back in her dismal prison.

Sokka laughed, much to the princess's surprise. "Nah, but that's a good one! Uncle said, 'But Iroh it.'* Get it? _I wrote_ it? HA! Probably my best name pun yet."

*21 years apart: subtracted their ages at the Avatar Wiki  
*Golden Magic: a real gardenia that does turn yellow as it ages  
*camellama: I made that upXD  
*buffalo-yak: randomly chosen from list of creatures at Avatar Wiki  
*Iroh it: I made that up

_EXTRA_: I'll reveal in the next chapter why Sokka's visiting Azula in her prison. Please review!


End file.
